1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle and an exhaust pipe for the vehicle. The vehicle can be a motorcycle, for example. More specifically, the embodiments relate to a vehicle that includes an exhaust pipe connected to a back side of an engine.
2. Background
There are known motorcycles that have an exhaust pipe connected to a back side of an engine. JP S60-45428 A discloses a motorcycle including an engine having an outlet port at a back side thereof, and an exhaust pipe connected to the outlet port. An exhaust chamber is connected to the exhaust pipe of the motorcycle and the exhaust chamber is provided behind and under the engine. The exhaust pipe of the motorcycle is formed to extend backward and downward from the outlet port of the engine.